


【影日/R18】车

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】车

日向直觉今天的影山不对劲。

他说不上来哪里不对，影山的表情没有很难看，和他说话时的语气也和平常没什么区别，甚至吃完晚饭还主动去洗碗，但他就是感觉得到——影山心情不好。他迅速地检讨了一下自己最近有没有做什么会惹影山生气的事，得出的结论是昨天晚上把影山买的布丁都吃完了这件事被影山发现了。

找到了影山生气的原因就好办了，接下来就是好好想想怎么道歉才不会被揍。日向自以为发现了源头，正为自己今天难得的机智暗自高兴时，影山关上了浴室的门。门锁落下时发出“咔哒”的一声，背对着门站在浴缸前念念有词的日向并没有听到这声轻微的响声，当然也就不知道此刻站在他身后的影山是怎样一副表情。

直到被影山从背后贴上来，把他困在浴缸和影山宽阔的胸膛之间时，日向才如梦初醒般察觉到了影山的存在，在回头的瞬间又惊慌失措地往后仰去企图和影山拉开距离，一双大眼睛因为心虚到处乱瞟，就是不敢和影山对视。

“你在干什么？”影山低声问着，脸色阴沉。日向心道：完了，要死了。

“没，没干什么啊哈哈……”他干笑了两声，坚持不懈地尝试着挣脱影山的桎梏。

他越是不敢与影山对视，影山的脸色就越是难看。似乎是耐心耗尽，影山“啧”了一声，腾出一只手来捏住日向的脸这才成功让从刚才为止就没有落到自己脸上的视线和自己的视线对上了。

“诗织是谁？”

“诶？是部门新来的后辈……”

影山其实并不想知道这个叫诗织的女孩子到底是谁，他只是单纯地对这位素未谋面的女士产生了敌意——谁让她往日向包里塞费列罗还在盒子上写自己的名字。

影山越想越生气，看着日向被他捏着脸不敢乱动的样子更生气了。于是他低下头在日向鼓起来的脸颊上印下了一个牙印。

“痛！”日向发出一声痛呼，手上一使劲推开了影山，几乎是同时，他立刻往门边跑去，却被影山抓住手臂按到了墙上。

影山的亲吻一向都不怎么温柔，他的吻像他的人那样，总是带着侵略的意味。他的舌头扫过日向的上颚，扫过日向刚长出来的第三颗智齿，最后和日向四处躲闪的舌头纠缠在一起。

影山的抚摸却总是柔和的，他长着薄茧的纤长手指抚过日向通红的耳垂，抚过日向可以盛住一汪清水的锁骨，最后钻进日向的衣服下摆握住他纤细有力的腰肢。

日向的上衣被脱掉了，他光裸的脊背贴着浴室冰凉的墙壁，却仿佛被烧着了一样，全身都变得滚烫起来。因常年不见阳光而异常白皙的皮肤上被印下了斑驳的红痕，从脖颈一直延伸到腰间。他低下头，看着影山在他大腿内侧啃出深浅不一的牙印，然后他又仰起头，发出一声难耐的喘息。

后穴被塞进一根手指，手指上薄薄的茧擦过脆弱的肠肉，好似一束电流从尾椎蹿升至脑干，踩在影山肩上的脚趾猛地蜷缩在一起。

“啊……”日向发出一声意味不明的呻吟，眼底蒸腾起一片水雾，他发现自己的视线变得模糊了起来。

进到体内的手指缓慢地动作着，挤开纠缠在一起的肠肉蜿蜒着进到了身体里更深的地方，然后那根手指的指节一弯，准确无误地按在肠壁内微微凸起的一块软肉上。

“唔！”日向的呻吟变成了带着欢愉的呜咽，胯间半勃的性器瞬间硬到极致，随着日向颤抖的呼吸蹭到埋头啃噬他大腿的影山的脸上。

体内的手指变成了两根，进到了比刚才更深的地方。然后那两根手指缓缓分开，将紧致的后穴撑开，日向感觉到有些凉的空气灌进了湿热的后穴里，他扭着腰挣扎起来。

“难受……影山难受……唔——”

踩在对方肩上的脚被放到了地上，后面的手指却没有抽出来，而是变成了三根。一直暴露在空气里的胸口贴上了对方同样光裸的胸膛，耳边突然卷起一阵湿热的气流。

听觉似乎和视线一样变得模糊起来，他恍惚听到影山在叫他的名字，但他听不清。那声音像是从很远的地方传来的，然而他并没有余暇去深究关于“声音是从哪里传来”这件事——他的大脑也变得迟钝起来。

他曾经用手指和手头描绘过此刻在他体内的那根属于影山飞雄的阴茎，他知道它是怎样的形状和大小，他知道它有着怎样的热度与硬度。

粗壮的性器破开穴肉，进到了手指无法到达的地方。

他听到影山发出了一声满足的叹息。

他脚尖堪堪着地，无从着力的手指落到了影山的背上。

体内的凶器向外抽出了一点，然后又凶狠地顶了进去。

他的脚趾擦过地面，手指在影山背上留下交错的红痕。

“哈啊——”就算咬住嘴唇也无法阻止喘息声从嘴角溢出来。那就叫出来好了，他想。

“哈啊……”他脸颊上的潮红一直晕染到眼角，是很漂亮的水红色。他睁开眼睛，眼里的意乱情迷撞进了影山的眼底。

“啊啊变、变大了……”未经大脑的话语从他口中溢出，他似乎还嫌语言的煽动不够，撑着影山的身体扭动起了腰。

体内的性器突然加快了动作，他的瞳孔倏地缩小，撑着影山肩膀的双手徒然收紧。

他蜷缩着的脚趾再也没有触到地面。

.END.


End file.
